1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for supporting telephony features on a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network. In particular, the present invention relates to a third party's participation in a telephone call.
2. Description of the Background Art
A call agent receives a call from a client and addresses a client's concerns. If the call agent during the call requires guidance from a supervisor, the call agent puts the client on hold, dials a supervisor's number, updates the supervisor regarding the client's concerns, determines the course of action with the supervisor, disconnects the supervisor's call and then engages the client again.
Alternatively, the supervisor is in a conference call with the call agent and the supervisor directs the call agent as the client listens in on the conversation between the supervisor and the call agent. The supervisor or the call agent does not have the choice to mute just the client out of the conference call as the supervisor and the call agent discuss the client's concerns.
Moreover, if the call agent determines to transfer the client's call to another call agent, the call agent cannot transfer the conference call with the supervisor and the client on the call. The new call agent has to be somehow informed about the conference call, the new call agent can then join the conference call and the original call agent can disconnect from the conference call. Alternatively, the supervisor can disconnect from the call and the client can be transferred to the new agent and the supervisor can then conference into the call.
Additionally, the call agent listening to both the supervisor and the client does not have the choice to adjust the supervisor's or the client's volume separately. The call agent either has to increase the volume for both or decrease the volume for both. The call agent does not have the choice to lower the supervisor's volume and pay more attention to client when both the client and supervisor are participating in a conversation.